The prince and I
by violet167
Summary: Misaki and Takumi are secretly friends. Why secretly you ask? It's because Takumi is a prince who met a servant girl and fell in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello again guys! For once, this is an unplanned one shot. I wrote this before Love will find a way was even thought of. See, it's been a while. I found it in my recycle bin after I had deleted it because I thought I had too many stories planned. But since gio is motivating me continue those I got rid of, here I am. It isn't finished since I haven't changed or continued anything. I'll see what your opinion of it is.**_

 _ **SUMMARY: Misaki and Takumi are secretly friends. Why secretly you ask? It's because Takumi is a prince who met a servant girl and fell in love with her.**_

* * *

 **Misaki pov**

I grew up knowing him as just the blond haired kid. Never knowing he was much more than that, he was the prince named Takumi Usui. We met at the age of six and he waited until we were fourteen for it to slip out that he was the prince. I had to keep it secret for four years, (since we're both turning eighteen), because I don't think his parents and royal advisors would like him hanging around a commoner girl and more importantly that he was dating her. Yes, we were dating for about a year now.

I live far from the palace near a mountain and would usually walk to town. I met him while I was playing in a meadow waiting for my parents to return home. He really didn't say much at first but after a few tries of getting him to speak, he finally opened up to me. We became close ever since then, to see as we are dating now. We played games, he taught me how to fish, use swords and would also try to teach me how to cook.

Well those were memories now, as I am currently on my way to meet him. Every time I had to go to town he would meet me, walk along with me there and back.

 **Third person pov**

A blond haired boy with beautiful emerald eyes, was leaning up against a tree, looking as though he had no care in the world, until a raven haired girl walked up to him and greeted him.

"Good morning to you too, Misa chan~" Takumi said smiling to the girl that stood before him.

Misaki smiled back at him. "Sorry to have kept you waiting, your highness," She said the 'highness' part mockingly. "Come on, let's go and don't forget to put on your disguise. We wouldn't want people see their lovely prince with me."

"Misaki, you know I don't care what people say about us," Takumi told her in a serious tone but still he put on his disguise which consisted of a hat to hide his blonde hair and a pair of glasses to hide his eyes.

Misaki laughed. "Of course, I know that baka but you don't want people swarming you saying I seduced you knowing that you were a prince. I know how you hate when people annoy you asking you questions," She says to him, trying to reason with him, but in truth Misaki always thought that if people knew they were dating they would accuse her of trying to seduce him for his wealth, which always scared her.

"I guess but that wouldn't bother me anyway, because they wouldn't matter to me, only you would," he replies.

" Ok, ok, enough of this let's go before we stay here all day talking about this," Misaki demanded trying to change the topic.

And so they both headed to the town. Misaki bought everything she was suppose to buy to take back home. They spent one hour getting the things on her list and then spent twenty minutes at the bakery her parents owned. Her parents knew that Takumi was the prince but they didn't say anything about it. Takumi and Misaki left the bakery after receiving treats and a few more things that had to go to her house.

They reached her home and put up all the things she had bought. Before Takumi would leave for the palace he decided to cook her something for her to eat since he knew she couldn't cook. He made her something simple which to her it tasted like something you would eat at a high class restaurant. She walked him until a certain point he allowed her to walk him to, to see him off and then when she couldn't see him anymore, she left.

 **In the palace**

Takumi walked into the throne room and was greeted by maids and knights that stood inside and in the middle of the room he found his parents.

"Oh, Takumi dear, there you are, where do you go every morning?" Patricia asked greeting her son with a hug.

"I have been out with a friend and there is something I would like to ask, can I bring her here to meet you? She's really important to me and I want you to meet her before the ball," Takumi told them hoping they would accept his request to meet Misaki.

"Of course," His father Yuu answers with a smile on his, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. "So who is she and what does her family do?"

"Her name is Misaki and her parents own a bakery," He told them both.

"So, she's a commoner girl?" Yuu questions curious. He was hoping she wasn't.

"Well I guess you can say that" Takumi admits when he thought about it.

"Then bring her here soon, I can't wait to meet her. Come on, let's go to your room and you can tell me all about her," Patricia beams and then turned to her husband. "Are you coming dear?"

Yuu looked at his wife and shook his head. I have some business to take care of but I will meet with you guys tomorrow," He says and then Takumi and Patricia waved him goodbye.

 **The next day…**

"YOU WHAT!" Misaki shouted after hearing from Takumi that he asked his family to meet her, they agreed to and now she had to leave to go meet with them. "I thought we said we wouldn't let anyone know that we're friends or that we were dating?"

"Listen Misaki, you are very important to me and I don't want to have to disguise myself just to walk around with you. Just meet with them this one time please," He begged her getting down on his knees giving her his puppy dog eyes that he knew she couldn't refuse.

Misaki sighed. "Ok, ok just let me change an-"

"No,"Takumi interrupted. "You don't have to dress up yourself, you look perfect plus we're already late," he added taking her hand and leading her out the door.

…..

They arrived at the palace just in time. Patricia had set up the garden for them to enjoy lunch. She was extremely excited to see what kind of friend her son would bring home.

When Misaki arrived she thought she would be in an uncomfortable situation but when Patricia welcomed her all doubts went away. She always thought they wouldn't want their son to be around a commoner girl but she guess she was wrong. On the other hand she was getting a weird feeling from Yuu.

They all sat down at the table together, trying to get to know each other better.

"So Misaki," Yuu started turning to her. "I hear that your parents own a bakery, do you help with that?"

"Yes, I help there part time," She replied smiling.

"Then how did you meet Takumi?" Yuu questioned. Takumi was beginning to wonder why his father was so interested about Misaki. He liked that his father wanted to get to know her but there was a weird feeling he had about his father.

"I met him when I was in a meadow while I was waiting for my parents to return home," She explains hoping that would stop this conversation.

"Hmm I wonder. Didn't it feel strange to you hanging around a prince?" Yuu continued to seem like he was interrogating her.

Takumi not wanting this conversation to go any longer decided to end it. "Stop it dad, lets not talk about that-"

" TAKUMI!" A voiced yell over his. When Takumi looked at the owner of that voice, he was extremely angry. There stood in front of them one of his dad's friends annoying daughter, Princess Yuki.

"I'm glad to see you again, I haven't seen you in awhile," Yuki greets walking up to everyone. She greeted Patricia and Yuu and then her eyes meet Misaki. "Who is this?" Yuki asked looking at Misaki

"Oh oh. This is Takumi's friend Misaki, he brought her here for us to meet her," Patricia introduces Misaki practically squealing. "Oh Yuki seat down with us."

Yuu sat down with them and begins to ask Misaki questions. "So are the both of you just friends?"

Misaki decided that with an extra person here it wouldn't be right to say that they were dating. "Yes, we're just friends."

"Of course they're just friends," Yuu states then looked over to Takumi and Yuki."Now look at you both, you are perfect for each other. If the two of you married then two kingdoms would have something good to celebrate."

"Dad stop" Takumi says softly not wanting to hear anything. He wanted to drag Misaki out of there and take her somewhere they could be alone but he decided even with Yuki here he would tell his parents. "Misaki and I are dating."

"YOUR WHAT!" Yuu yells and kept looking back and forth at Misaki and Takumi.

"We're dating and leaving so goodbye," Takumi repeats taking Misaki, who bowed to his parents a farewell and left.

….

The lovely couple walked back to Misaki's house in silence. Misaki was the first one to break it.

"Guess that was a bad idea-"

"Come to the ball tomorrow night," Takumi cuts in without looking at her.

"What?" Misaki asks confused.

Takumi stops walking and looks at her. "Come to the ball tomorrow night. I promise you, you won't regret it."

"But everyone will-"

"Do you love me as much as I love you?"

Misaki's heart skipped a beat. They never really said the word love to each other before but they knew they felt that way about each other.

"Yes," She answers as Takumi grabs her hand.

"Then come to the ball with me. I'll make them all understand that you're important to me and they won't be able to stop us after tomorrow night," He promises her, squeezing her hand a little.

Misaki had no idea what he meant but she agreed to come to the ball.

…..

That night, Misaki and her parents were deciding on a dress she should wear to the ball. They weren't shocked to hear Takumi was the prince and that was how she found out they already knew about him. She really loved her parents for that.

Their family moment was cut short when a knock was heard on their door.

"Coming!"Misaki called running to the door. She pulled it open and came face to face with Yuu.

"At all cost, do not go to that ball tomorrow," He warns her.

* * *

 _ **The end of part 1. What do you guys think? Read and review. Also, I might create a Facebook page as Violet167 to post all those comical one shots I don't want to post here etc and you guys can now add me on hangouts. Can't wait to meet my readers. (All the info is on my profile).**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. Thank you gio for the motivation.**_

 _ **Until next time ~Violet**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Helllllllllooooooo! Yes I am back! There was a lot of great feedback from chapter one so here is the last chapter!**_

 _ **P.s no it's not a one shot. By saying an unplanned one shot I meant it was suppose to be in the past but I deleted it and wasn't going to post it. So if it was completed back then it would have been one. I plan my one shots and stuff so I know what's going to be a one shot or short story.**_

* * *

" _Coming!" Misaki called running to the door. She pulled it open and came face to face with Yuu._

" _At all cost, do not go to that ball tomorrow," He warns her._

Misaki is stunned by his words but not so surprised. She knew someone would put an end to their relationship sooner or later. But to think his dad would come all the way to her house to stop her from coming, that was unexpected.

"I-I'm sorry your majesty but I promised Takumi-" She wanted to tell him about her promise to Takumi but he cut her off.

"Silence! My son was mocked by my wife's family back then, imagine what they'll say if they see him with you," Yuu states fuming with anger on the inside. "I need to think about my sons future."

"I understand that-"

"No you don't! Look, is it money you're after?"

Misaki was really offended for the reason he thought she was dating Takumi for. "Of course not."

"Then what? Are you trying to be queen? Takumi can never have someone like you by his side. He'll be made a laughing stock, the prince who married a commoner. I don't want that to happen so if you truly love my son then let him go," Yuu begged this time more sincerely.

Misaki bowed her head in shame. He didn't have to tell her all those things since she knew that. Takumi was a prince and she was nothing but a mere commoner. Takumi's reputation would surely be damaged.

"Fine," She mumbled softly.

Yuu breathed in relief. "Good, now you're going to write him a letter."

Misaki nodded and began to write everything he said unto a paper handed to her. Once King Yuu had left she turned to her parents.

"I'm sorry mom and dad but we shouldn't waste what money we have on ball gowns so I won't go to the ball," Misaki lies hoping they go along with it.

"Misaki, you can go to that ball no matter what that king says," Minako tries to cheer up her daughter.

Misaki shook her head meaning no. "The king's right. Takumi and I don't belong together, our relationship should have been stopped long ago."

"Misaki-"

"Sorry mom but I just want to go to bed," Misaki states and her parents decided to let her go even though they knew she was hurting on the inside.

 **The next night**

 **At the ball**

The palace had been busy the whole day preparing for the princes ball. Guest had began to show up as the ball was about to start. Takumi wasn't interested in anyone that came up to greet him, all he wanted to see was Misaki. After tonight she would be his and his alone. He would make sure the whole kingdom knew that also.

He kept looking around to spot his raven haired girlfriend but she was nowhere insight. This definitely strange. Misaki would never be late for anything. Did something happen to her?

He wanted to dash out of there and head over to her house but before he could move, his father called for him. Takumi groaned as he saw Yuki tagging along with his father.

"Takumi! Can I dance with you?" Princess Yuki beamed excited. She wore her finest dress for tonight in hopes of impressing Takumi. Takumi having a girlfriend wasn't a big deal since the girl he was dating is nothing but a commoner.

"No," Takumi answers as nicely as he could but it still came off sounding cold.

"Come on, just one dance please~" Yuki begged flashing her lashes at him which wasn't going to work but since his father keep urging him to do it, Takumi agreed in the end.

The young royals head to the floor as the music began to play. Yuki immediately latched herself unto Takumi trying her best to keep him close but she was just pissing off Takumi.

' _Where the hell is Misaki?'_ He thought glancing around the room. He still hadn't seen any sight of her. Why wouldn't she show up? She made a promise with him.

"Sorry Yuki but I have to go," He says bowing apologetically. He removes himself from around her and was heading for the exit to go find Misaki. For some reason Yuki keep holding him back.

Yuu secretly signalled to a maid while the young ones were interacting.

"Young master, " The maid began. "A young lady sent this letter for you today," The said handing him the letter, then bowed and left.

Takumi opened it and began to read.

 _Dear Takumi, I'm very sorry but I won't be attending the ball tonight. Please don't appear in front of me again as I no longer wish to see you. Sincerely, Misaki._

Takumi clench the letter in his fists. "Yuki, leave me for a moment."

"Y-Yes," Yuki stutters and walks away in fear.

"Son-"

"Dad, what did you do?" Takumi asks walking up to his father.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"What did you say to Misaki?" Takumi yells not caring that everyone in the ballroom was staring at them. "Why isn't she here?" He yells again.

"Takumi just calm down. I made the right choice for you," Yuu tries to explain but Takumi just laughs it off.

"The right choice, the right choice dad. How is making the girl that I'm in love with ignore me huh. What if she never wants to speak to me again? What part of that is the right choice?" Takumi says waiting for his father's response.

"People will make fun of you and-"

"That's was your problem when you married mom but I don't care what people think about me and Misaki," Takumi truthfully tells his father right before he walks away. He bumps into his mom. "Mo-"

"Go," Patricia encouraged her son. "Things will be ok here."

Takumi smiles and hugs his mother. "Thank you mom."

"Your welcome, now go after her~" His mother squeals like a teenager.

Takumi didn't waste anytime as he grabbed a horse and rushed over to Misaki's house.

 **Meanwhile in Misaki's house**

Misaki sat in her home wondering how the ball went. Her mind always wondered what surprise Takumi would've given her at the ball. She shook her head. She needed to get rid of those thoughts. His parents would prefer him with someone like Yuki instead but the thought of seeing Takumi and Yuki pained her inside.

Knock! Knock!

Someone repeatedly banged on her door. Misaki sighed but at least this would be a distraction. She gets up from her chair and goes to open and the moment she does..

"Misaki," Takumi exclaims pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry for anything that my dad told you."

Misaki pulls back from him. "Why are you here?"

"You didn't come to the ball because of my dad."

"Well, he had a point…"

"Misaki I love you and my dad can't stop us from seeing each other. I don't want to spend a day in my life without you. You're the person who gets me the most. I wanted to do this in front of everyone tonight but I guess this is fine too," He says getting down on one knee. It pulls out a silver bow and opened it to reveal a ring. "Misaki will you marry me?"

"T-Takumi I can't-"

"Misaki please! I'll take good care of you and love you as you are."

If Takumi was going to accept her as a commoner of course she would gladly spend the rest of her life with him. "Yes," Misaki answers smiling.

Takumi smiles and slips the ring onto her finger. He kisses her on her cheek and looks into eyes. "Let's run away!"

"What?"

"Run away with me," He repeats again.

"But my family-"

"We'll be ok," Her father says coming out of the shadows. "It's time you got your happiness."

Misaki felt like she would cry but she somehow didn't. "And the kingdom?"

"My cousin Tora will take care of that for me. So, what do you say?" Takumi says as he holds out his hand to her.

"I don't know Takumi what if-"

"Everything will be ok. We'll visit your parents regularly," He reassures her.

"Yes, I'll run away with you," Misaki answers holding his hand.

"Take care of my daughter," Minako yells as she throws Takumi a bag.

"I will!"

"How long was that bag packed?" Misaki exclaims wondering if they knew this would happen.

"Every since you two started to really date, now go on before his father arrives," Minako says pushing them through the door.

"Goodbye!" Misaki waves as she got one final glance of her parents. She heads outside after Takumi who was waiting for her by his horse. He helped her up onto the horse and hoisted himself up after her.

"You ready Misa chan~" Takumi asks her

"To spend my days with you, Of course," Misaki yells smiling towards toward who smiled back.

This was just the beginning for the both of them.

* * *

 **The end. Not sure about an epilogue yet so I'll label it as complete for now.**

 **Until next time~ Violet**


End file.
